


Caught in the Middle

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bondage, Cheating, Cock Slut Castiel, Couch Sex, Jock Dean, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Twink Castiel, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this was wrong, knew it, but it seemed impossible to stop. Castiel wanted them both for different reasons and everything was going smoothly until Dean walked in on them.</p><p>Spnkink-meme Prompt Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on SPNkink-meme at LJ: Dean walks in on John fucking a very eager Castiel.

Castiel knew he was a few hours early, that Dean was going to be tied up with practice, but he still used his key to get inside the Winchester’s. Once he stepped inside he locked the door behind himself and casually dropped the bag that held his stuff for the weekend. The bag was out of the way and he ignored it as he took a step away from it. The house was mostly silent as he stepped out of his shoes and started towards the living room.

He dropped down onto the couch and allowed himself to sprawl out with a sigh.

It wasn’t long before he slipped into a light doze, body lax, as his breathing evened out. He was barely aware of the soft sounds in the house until a hand ran down his back, over the swell of his ass, before moving back up again.

Castiel grinned against his arm where his face was pressed and shifted himself so he could glance over at the man whose hands had once more returned to his ass. “I thought Dean said you were out of town for business.”

“I was.” Came the simple response, “I just got back.” The suitcase was near the door and Castiel flicked his eyes back.

Slowly he rolled over onto his back and grinned at the older man, “Dean is still at practice.” There was no need to say anything more as John jerked the teenager off the couch, dragging him close, as he pressed their lips together.

It was rough and hard, a hand slipping down into the back of Castiel’s pants, until they broke apart for air. “I thought about fucking you over this couch most of the flight back.”

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel arched a brow and enjoyed the way the older man before him noticeably reacted. He wanted to be manhandled, wanted to be fucked until he felt it hours later. “Where is the lube?”

John stepped away and Castiel watched him disappear up the stairs. He wasted no time stripping himself and draping himself over the arm of the couch so his ass was at a perfect fucking level.

The stairs creaked as John came back down and Castiel’s breathing quickened, excitement thrumming in his veins, at the thought of that huge cock inside him again. He knew this was wrong, knew it, but it seemed impossible to stop the relationship.

A relationship that had first happened when Castiel hadn’t been able to sleep one night while staying at the Winchester’s and stumbled onto John jerking himself off in his chair at three in the morning.

Now those familiar hands stroked down the swell of his ass and parted his cheeks to bare his hole for the older man’s view. “I love fucking your tight ass.” John stared at the pretty teenager waiting for him. It had been years since his wife had died and years of the occasional fuck with someone he’d met at the bar. “Such a slut for me, aren’t you?” the teenager nodded enthusiastically.

John found he preferred this arrangement better.

The sound of the lube cap popping open had Castiel tilting his hips up better and his fingers moved against the couch cushion. He shuddered when a lube slick finger brushed his tight hole.

And finally it started to press inside him. He relaxed at the feeling of a hand stroking down his side in soothing motions as the first finger sank into him. Castiel kept himself loose and pliant while John pumped his finger inside him, brushing against his insides, until he’d relaxed enough for a second finger.

Now John was scissoring them, crooking them, while Castiel’s ass clenched around him and a soft moan escaped. “Hurry.” He breathed out and tried to fuck himself back onto the fingers. “I want it harder. Please.”

John paused in his motions and Castiel released a broken sound when a third finger shoved its way inside. The fingers roughly fucked into him, violently thrusting and ripping sound from him, until John pulled them free.

He used more lube to stroke his cock before angling himself and fucking right inside with a growl. “ _Fuck_.” Castiel jerked at the sudden feeling of full as John’s cock stretched him wide open and filled him up.

“You’re like a vice inside.” John gripped Castiel’s hips, rolling back, before he thrust back inside.

“Harder. Oh please.” Castiel pressed himself back into it as best he could but John held him in place and started to pound into him.

The angle and the rough pace had John hitting Castiel’s prostate frequently, pulling out broken sounds and a strangled gasp, as the sound of skin against skin filled the room. Castiel could feel the slap of John’s balls against his ass and the feeling of a thick cock moving inside him.

“Yes. Please…” he could feel himself being jerked back but neither of them heard the door opening. “John.” Castiel gasped it and whimpered when a rough hand closed down around his cock. “Oh. Oh-u-“

Behind them Dean stood in the doorway of the living room watching his father fucking his boyfriend. The sounds of sex were more than obvious and the way _his_ _boyfriend_ was begging _his father_ to fuck him harder, crying out his name, had Dean’s blood boiling.

“You’re such a little slut for me.” John’s voice was rougher and Dean clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, but he could still hear skin slapping skin. “Best ass I’ve had.” Dean flinched at the sound of a slap and knew his father had just smacked Castiel’s ass. “I bet you’d look perfect tied up when you get fucked.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and he watched the rhythm his father had been _fucking_ at fall off and he knew the old man was close. Sure enough the sounds Castiel was making had a more broken quality to them and then Castiel cried out as he came on John’s hand.

“ _John_.” He went limp and John kept thrusting forward in the same hard pace until he stilled. Dean looked away and grimaced at the sound of his father during orgasm.

The room was still except for the heavy sounds of breathing and when Dean forced himself to look at the couch he saw his father’s cock slip from Castiel’s ass, semen trailing after, as John started to toy with Castiel’s rim.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the _fuck_ is happening?” his voice had both of them stiffening and Castiel violently jerked on the couch.

Dean watched blue eyes turn to stare at him in surprise and then he could see horror taking over that handsome face he’d looked into enough times when _he_ had been having sex with Castiel. “Dean.”

“My father?” his voice rose, “You are cheating on me with _my father_?” Dean took a step forward, hand clenching at his side, as he started at them. “What is wrong with you?”

“Dean. Son. You need to calm down.”

“Don’t.” he turned blazing eyes on his father and ignored the sight of his father pulling his pants back up before tucking himself inside. “How long has this been going on?”

“It doesn’t matter.” John kept his voice firm, “This is just sex.” He watched his oldest son’s face and glanced back at Castiel who had gotten to his feet. The blue eyed teenager had wrapped himself up in the cover off the back of the couch and was looking between the two of them miserably.

Castiel didn’t want to pick between them. He cared about both of them differently and he got different things from them. With Dean it was someone his own age, someone who had similar interests and an easy, loving kind of sex where they ended up tangled together afterwards.

With John it was rough and fast and his body ached in all the best ways afterwards. He enjoyed having an older man manhandling him, shoving him down or bending him in half before roughly fucking him. Castiel liked being called a slut and a whore and he enjoyed being told he was made to take cock. He liked that their relationship just physical while the one he had with Dean’s had more levels.

The two were very different and he wanted both of them. He wanted the sweet and soft while also wanting vulgar and rough.

He opened his mouth to try again, “Dean…it’s…can we talk? Please?” Castiel could feel the backs of his eyes starting to burn at the look of rage on Dean’s face. He swallowed roughly and forced himself to maintain eye contact. “Please.”

Dean jerked his head towards the stairs and Castiel headed towards them, a slight limp in his step because John had fucked him exactly as he’d wanted. A noise escaped Dean but he ignored it and slowly moved up the stairs towards Dean’s room.

The burn in his ass and the sing of his muscles was more than obvious with each step until they finally made it to their destination. “Why? I deserve to know why.” Dean slammed the door behind them and locked it as he turned green eyes on his boyfriend.

“I never meant for it to happen.” He started off and nervously licked his lips, “I stumbled upon him jerking off on his chair and he caught me. Told me how wrong it was, how dirty.” Castiel glanced off to the side and gripped the cover tightly, “He stood up, cock still hanging out and pulled me towards him.” Castiel could remember the slight smell of alcohol and knew that had probably contributed to it, “He pulled me into his lap and…” he trailed off.

“He got off on having your ass pressed against him.” Dean sneered the words and Castiel flinched.

“After he put his hand down my boxers and jerked me off. The whole time calling me names. I was surprised I enjoyed it.” Castiel took a deep breath, “A week later I was over at your house, waiting for you and he was home. We ended up in his bedroom and he fucked me for the first time. It felt different than you.”

“I’d think so. He’s old, Cas.” Dean had crossed his arms but he forced himself to listen to Castiel talking. “You fucked someone old enough to be your father. My father.”

“I know.” He took a breath, “You’re…surprisingly sweet in bed, Dean.” Castiel grinned slightly, “You make love and you don’t get right out of bed afterwards. You’re a very caring and compassionate lover. Your father is rough and hard, he calls me names and he _fucks_. The two of you are completely different.”

“You fuck him because he _fucks_ you?” Dean’s tone was incredulous. “You’re cheating on me with my father because he doesn’t treat you nicely?” he shook his head and released a short laugh that was anything but amused, “What is wrong with you? Why do you want to be treated horribly?”

Castiel opened his mouth and stared, “That’s…” he licked his lips nervously, “That isn’t it.” Castiel shook his head and turned away from Dean. He had ignored the feeling of John’s semen leaking out of his ass but he wanted to clean himself up.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Dean took a step away from him, “How many other guys are you letting fuck you? How many cocks have been in that ass?”

“Since I started going out with you?” Castiel asked.

Dean stared, “Of course you’d fucked people before me. Of course.”

“So have you!” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “To answer your question I have had sex with six people but since you only your father and you.” Castiel looked at the door and shifted on his feet. He winced slightly at the pain in his ass and ignored the look Dean gave him. “I’m going to leave.”

“Going to see if the old man is up for another fuck?” Dean asked cruelly and watched with satisfaction as Castiel flinched. “Maybe he could pop some of those little blue pills and he can fuck you for hours.”

Castiel turned around and glared, “Why don’t you say it? Call me a slut! I know you want to.” He took a step forward and the cover slipped down to expose his shoulders. “I enjoy getting fucked. Sometimes I want to be able to feel it hours later. I don’t want to be treated like glass because I’m not! Maybe if you’d listened to me when I told you harder or asked if we could change it up it wouldn’t have been so appealing to let your father fuck me.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Castiel cut him off.

“Do you want to hear about how much I enjoy having his cock inside me? That I love the way he holds me down and pounds into me until I’m hoarse from screaming. Did you know a few times he put cockrings on both of us so he could fuck me for even longer? I was crying and begging by the time he finally came inside me. And even then he wouldn’t let me come because he bent me over to fuck me with a toy next.”

Green eyes were dark with anger and Castiel didn’t care about the expression. He was furious and he knew it wasn’t right. Dean had every right to be pissed but he couldn’t stop himself. He was tired of being treated like he was breakable and the looks he was getting were not helping.

“He holds me down and sometimes he just uses me. Sometimes that’s what I want. I don’t want something soft and sweet. I want something wild and animalistic.” Castiel took a deep breath and swallowed. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m so unbelievably sorry about that. I didn’t do this to hurt you because I do care about you.”

“You cheated on me. That isn’t caring, Cas.”

A laugh escaped, “I know. Cheating is wrong and I can’t take it back.” Castiel glanced to the side, “I don’t know if I can stop with your father. He gives me something I can’t get from you.”

Without warning Dean threw the nearest object and it smashed into the wall. It shattered and Castiel stared at the dint in the wall. His breathing was harsh and Dean stared at him. “You’re telling me you would keep cheating on me?”

“I’m telling you that no matter how this goes I’m still going to let your father fuck me because he gives me something I need.” Castiel watched Dean take in the words and he tensed at the expression on his boyfriend’s handsome face. “I care about you but I know this is unforgiveable for you.”

“Damn right it is. You’re cheating on me with my father and you plan on continuing it.” Dean sneered at Castiel, “I can’t look at you right now.” He turned away and listened to the sound of Castiel leaving the room. The door didn’t shut all the way and he could hear the creak of the stairs before it suddenly stopped. The sound of low voices reached his ears.

Dean walked to the door and listened with a sick feeling in his stomach.

“You can still stay here.” His father’s voice caught his attention, “I had meant to ask you about staying or coming over after the boys had gone to sleep but I noticed your bag and it looks like that was the original plan anyway.”

Dean clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the doorframe.

“I don’t know-“

“Are you breaking this thing off?”

“No…” Castiel’s voice trailed off uncertainly. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. Dean is…”

John stopped him but Dean shut his door the rest of the way before he could hear anything else. He didn’t want to hear them talking about him or their relationship. He didn’t want to know.

But hours later when he walked down the hallway he could hear the dull thud of his father’s bed against the wall and broken moans escaping Castiel. A fresh wave of hurt and anger burned through him as he pressed his ear against the door.

“Such a pretty little slut.” John’s voice was rough with arousal and Dean wanted to scream, “Love taking _my_ cock up that slutty hole of yours, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Castiel’s voice stabbed through Dean’s heart, “Fuck me harder. Please.” Dean softly opened the door and looked at them on the huge bed, the lights were dim. John had bound Castiel’s hands and his large hand was pressing down against Castiel’s head, holding him to the bed, as he pounded into the teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=33988711#t33988711


End file.
